My Imperfectly Perfect Family
by katyperrylove
Summary: Santana a un caractère de feu, qu'elle a malheureusement transmis à son fils de 17 ans, Angel. Elle décide d'avoir une discussion avec lui, et Brittany n'y peu pas grand chose. Vous voyez l'effet quand vous frottez 2 bâtons de dynamite ensemble ? Voilà. OneShot.


_Hey tout le monde !_  
><em>Petit <strong>OneShot<strong> que j'avais envie de faire sur le **Brittana**_  
><em>Mon Dieu je vous jure que<strong> je vais pleurer : Mariage Brittana<strong> annoncé à la saison 6_  
><em>Mais y'a pas que pour ça que je vais pleurer ... et oui, <strong>Glee c'est bientôt fini ... ça va faire un trou dans nos vie<strong> - ceux qui sont vraiment fan, qui sont occupés par leur OTP comprendront._  
>Enjoy !<p>

* * *

><p>« Ay ay ay, Dios Mio ce petit causera ma mort » Grogna une certaine Latina, s'affalant sur le canapé, la mine agacée. Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux ébènes, ennuyée par la tournure que prenait la discussion.<p>

Un garçon assez musclé, aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux encres entra dans le salon, jetant ses bras en l'air, exaspéré « Mamà, je t'ai déjà dis que ça ne te regardais pas ce que je faisais en dehors de la maison avec Mél' ! » Grogna t-il, lançant un regard furieux à sa mère, mais son expression changea soudainement en quelque chose de plus niai « Ni ce que je fais _à l'intérieur_ de la maison » Même sans le voir, Santana pouvait sentir le sourire arrogant que son fils lui adressait.

La brune soupira une nouvelle fois, et toujours assise, se retourna face au canapé pour pouvoir regarder son fils en face « Déjà, fils ingrat, ça me regarde puisque c'est _moi_ qui couvre tes conneries » Lui indiqua t-elle sur un ton grave « Et c'est _moi_ qui n'arrive pas à dormir la nuit » Elle lui adressa un sourire puéril, à la fois sarcastique et agacé.

Elle croisa les bras, s'affalant sur le fauteuil de nouveau « T'as de la chance que je ne raconte pas à ta mère ce qu'il se passe dans la chambre d'à côté ».

Le jeune Latino roula des yeux. Son autre maman blonde avait toujours été … assez spéciale, d'après lui. Il s'assit sur le canapé a côté de sa mère, passa une main dans ses cheveux et lui adressa son plus beau sourire, dans l'espoir de détendre l'atmosphère.

Santana grinça des dents en premier lieu, et se mit presque à rire devant le ridicule que faisait preuve son fils « Angel, tu devrais savoir que le charme Latino ne marche pas sur les autres Latino » Siffla Santana, à demi-amusée « C'est pas au vieux singe qu'on apprend à faire la grimace » Ajouta t-elle, attrapant une pomme dans un plat posé sur la table basse et croquant dedans.

« Alors t'avoue que t'es vieille ? » Sourit lentement le jeune homme, heureux d'avoir coincé sa mère. Ce qui, disons-le, arrivait _très peu _souvent.

La Latina se contenta de froncer les sourcils, vexée « Écrase ok ? » Marmonna t-elle, soupirant d'agacement.

Il fallait dire qu'Angel n'avait pas seulement hérité du physique parfait et Latino de sa mère biologique, mais aussi du caractère de feu et de la répartie sans égal de l'ancienne Cheerleader.

Angel rit, d'un rire clair et calme, qui réussit quand même à faire sourire Santana à travers sa colère. Même si il tirait dangereusement du côté de la Latina, il avait quand même hérité du tempérament nostalgique de Brittany. C'est pour ça qu'à chaque fois, le jeune homme rappelait immanquablement Brittany à Santana, et inversement. Il était comme un mixe parfait des 2 femmes, comme si leurs parties caractéristiques s'étaient rejointes en une seule personne.

En parlant de moitié, Brittany entra dans la pièce, alertée par l'animation qui résonnait dans la maison. Elle alla directement s'asseoir près de sa Latina préférée, passant ses bras autour de ses épaules et se rapprochant au maximum. Elle sentait Santana tendue contre elle, et très certainement renfrognée « Sanny, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » Demanda t-elle en frottant son nez contre la tempe de sa femme. Cette dernière esquissa tout de même un sourire « J'espère que t'as pas encore fais de bêtise toi ? » Gronda t-elle en fixant Angel du coin de l'œil, habituée à se genre de dispute.

Ce dernier roula des yeux, fortement agacé « Mais maman ! Pourquoi ça serait toujours moi !? » Grogna t-il, les sourcils froncés par le mépris.

La grande blonde haussa les épaules, mi-figue mi-raisin « Eh ben hier soir moi j'ai fais plus que ma part alors à moins qu'elle ne s'énerve toute seule ou que j'y ai pas été assez fort – et Dieu sait que cette soirée était orgasmique - y'a pas - » Santana plaqua sa main contre la bouche de Brittany, embarrassée et rigolant nerveusement sous le regard niai de son fils.

« Et après c'est à moi qu'on dit de se calmer » Se moqua Angel en s'affalant dans le fauteuil, les bras croisés. Santana grogna une fois de plus.

« Dios Mio Brittany, je te jure que cet enfant n'a de Saint que son prénom ! » Gronda la plus brune, se renfrognant encore plus sur elle-même alors que la blonde frottait toujours tendrement ses avant bras.

« J'ai 17 ans » Trouva bon de rappeler le jeune homme.

« L'âge con » Renchérit la Latina, frottant ses mains sur ses tempes « Tu peux baiser à cet âge là et être papa j'te signal. Et tu vas finir comme Fuckerman. » Avertie la Latina, même si elle savait très bien que sa menace entrerait par une oreille et ressortirait de l'autre.

« Tonton Puck ? C'est mon modèle à suivre ! » Déclara fièrement le jeune homme, bombant son torse.

La Latina haussa les sourcils et soupira d'incrédulité « Hey _pequeño_, tu vises pas haut dans la vie toi »

Décidément, il était la copie conforme de la Latina. Et c'était définitivement _pas_ une bonne nouvelle.

Il s'offusqua tâtant ses abdos avec force et désigna son _entrejambe_ « Tu t'imagines pas le nombre de filles qui accepteraient d'avoir un gosse seulement pour sentir _ça_ rien qu'une seule fois » Il secoua les sourcils, amusé.

« Je te signal que ce n'est pas toi qui vide les poubelles. » Sourit diaboliquement la Latina.

« Euh … Aucun rapport ? »

« Des Maxi King Size ? T'essaye de tromper qui mon p'tit ? » Se moqua Santana, le regard ludique.

« Maman ! C'est dégueux ce que tu fais ! » Cria t-il, ses traits se tordant dans le dégout profond alors que Santana remuait suggestivement les sourcils.

Alors que les 2 Latinos continuaient de se disputer, la blonde, toujours silencieuse, réfléchit. Brittany s'en voulait de ne pas pouvoir améliorer la relation entre ces deux là. Bien sur, ils s'aimaient, c'était évident, mais leur caractère était trop similaire : les disputes étaient très courantes. Santana était le genre de personne qui n'arrivait pas à rester au calme avec elle-même, et Angel était du genre à toujours remettre de l'huile sur le feu. Quand on pose une bombe, ça fait des dégâts, mais si on en met _2_ l'une à côté de l'autre et qu'en plus elles s'entre-bouffent, ça une _forte _tendance à doubler les dégâts. Pire qu'avec Quinn.

Santana se tourna soudainement vers Brittany. Elle la regardait d'une façon qui indiquait qu'elle attenait une réponse, or, n'ayant rien écouté, tout ce que la blonde sortit fut :

« Hein ? »

« Tu ne penses pas qu'il devrait nous la présenter sa copine, au lieu de se la jouer Mission Impossible tous les soirs alors qu'ils savent très bien qu'on est _juste_ à côté et qu'ils ne font _aucun_ effort pour rester discrets ? » Insista Santana en jetant des coups d'œil durs à Angel, qui ne faisait que rouler des yeux.

« Euh … Oui ça serait super ! Et peut être qu'elle se révélera être une licorne elle aussi au finale ! Comme San et moi ! » Sourit joyeusement Brittany sous le regard adorateur de sa femme qui se pencha pour l'embrasser doucement.

Le jeune homme grogna « Eww … c'est débile ! » Soupira t-il, reposant sa tête contre sa main. Il reçu un regard réprobateur de sa mère brune, qui était tout sauf ludique cette fois ci. Il savait très bien qu'il ne fallait pas faire ce genre de réflexion sur son autre maman, et que c'était un sujet très sérieux. Même si il adorait énerver ses mères – et surtout, _surtout_ Santana – il avait un respect infini envers elles.

Il soupira « D'accord, désolé … mais c'est pas logique quand même ! »

« - Dis celui qui croyait que la Guerre de 100 ans durait 116 ans ! » Gloussa la Latina, mais sa joie ne fut que de courte durée avant que Brittany ne la coupe.

« Mais San, la Guerre de 100 ans a duré 116 ans ! » Murmura t-elle en frottant davantage l'avant bras de sa compagne, comme si ça allait atténuer la nouvelle.

La tête de Santana à ce moment là était inestimable. Ses traits tirés par l'incompréhension ne reflétaient rien qu'une pure méconnaissance.

Le jeune homme éclata encore une fois de rire, très vite rejoint par Brittany.

La Latina s'enfonça dans son siège, grinça des dents et marmonna « Fallait pas appeler ça la Guerre de CENT ANS alors. C'est complètement con. » Même Brittany savait ça. Même Brittany. Et fallait avouer que c'était _un peu_ vexant quand même.

« Oooh bébé, fais pas la tête, c'est rien » Souffla la blonde quand son rire s'apaisa, avant de déposer un tendre baiser sur son crâne.

Angel se remit peu à peu du fou rire « Maman, tranquille, y'a rien, j'aurais pu te rappeler la fois ou tu t'étais trompée de bus et t'avais insisté pour rester sur cette ligne pour retourner à la maison et on s'était retrouvé à 150 km d'ici » Une autre crise de fou rire.

Santana commençait décidément à en avoir assez, la colère commençait à prendre le dessus sur l'amusement « Et toi imbécile j'aurais pu te rappeler les 6h de souffrances que j'ai dû endurer pour expulser ta sale tête dehors » Fulmina t-elle.

« Oooh nan, pas encore cette histoire » Soupira le Latino, se levant du canapé. Santana se redressa, outrée que son fils porte si peu d'intérêt à cette histoire.

« _Hey, hey hey_ ! Tu vas ou _hijo de mamá_ ? Viens ici ! Viens ! Viens téter _mamá _! » Grogna t-elle, le sarcasme dégoulinant de ses pores.

Le jeune homme soupira de nouveau avant d'attraper les clefs de son scooteur et d'enfiler sa veste en cuir.

« Alors ça a commencé en se contractant très fort, _très très_ fort, t'étais en train de pousser comme un malade j'avais l'impression que la lutte commençait déjà ! » Commença très haut la Latina, un sourire niai sur son visage.

Angel gémit de dégout « Mamaaaan arrête c'est dégeulasse ! »

« Les infirmières ont dû m'attacher les jambes parce que si tu continuais à pousser comme ça, j'allais foutre un coup de pied façon _Lima Heights_ au docteur entre mes jambes » Relata t-elle, toujours plus fort alors que Brittany ricanait tranquillement à côté d'elle, entrelaçant leur doigts.

« Eewww » Grimaça le jeune homme, attrapant un sac à dos « Je vais chez Mélanie ! » Cria t-il pour couvrir la voix de sa mère, mais elle n'arrêtait pas de monter le volume, ce à quoi il grogna d'agacement, se pressant vers la porte d'entrée.

« - Et j'ai poussé, poussé toujours plus fort, parce que sincèrement j'avais envie de t'expulser le plus vite possible. Les infirmières me demandaient d'arrêter de jurer parce que ça allait être les premiers mots que t'aurais entendu. Je crois que tout le monde au bloc n'avait jamais entendu autant d'insultes en aussi peu de temps ! » Rit-elle pour elle-même alors que la porte d'entrée claquait, signe qu'elles étaient maintenant seules à la maison.

Brittany pouffa de rire à côté de la Latina, toujours souriante. « Dommage, j'ai pas pu finir l'histoire » Sourit Santana, tout de même un peu déçue.

Les yeux de la blondes prirent une couleur plus foncés alors qu'elle se mit soudainement à califourchon sur la brune, tout d'un coup très intéressée.

Elle se pencha vers lèvres de Santana, qui se préparait déjà à un baiser torride, mais elle dévia au dernière moment vers son oreille droite « Et si tu continuais de _me _la raconter … en privé ? »


End file.
